1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp strip module, and more particularly to a series-type LED lamp strip module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is a solid-state electronic device and provides luminescence properties. The LEDs are widely used recently for decoration of trees, scenery designing, signboard, external walls of the building, and so on, because of small size, long life, low power, rapid response, and strong shake-proof property for the LEDs.
The disclosed LED lamp strip modules are divided into two groups. The first one is parallel-type LED lamp strip modules and the second one is serial-type LED lamp strip modules. Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view of a prior art LED lamp strip module. A LED lamp 100 is parallel connected to a power converter 200 between an anode pin 101 and a cathode pin 102 of the LED lamp 100. A signal line 201 of the power converter 200 is electrically connected to a signal input end 103 of the LED lamp 100, and a signal output end 104 of the LED lamp 100 is electrically connected to a signal input end 103 of the next LED lamp 100. The power converter 200 outputs a control signal from the signal line 201 to lighten the LED lamp 100 in different types to produce multiple brightness variations. However, the parallel-type LED lamp 100 produces larger power consumption and the amount of the LED lamp 100 driven is limited.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 which is a schematic view of another prior art LED lamp strip module. The LED lamp 100 is serially connected to the power converter 200. The signal line 201 of the power converter 200 is electrically connected to the signal input end 103 of the LED lamp 100, and the signal output end 104 is electrically connected to a signal input end 103 of the next LED lamp 100. The power converter 200 outputs a control signal from the signal line 201 to lighten the LED lamp 100 in different types to produce multiple brightness variations.
Because the LED lamp 100 is serially connected to the power converter 200, the serial-type LED lamp 100 produces lower power consumption, and the power converter 200 is easily manufactured in lower costs. However, the amount of the driven LED lamp 100 is relevant with the supplied D.C. voltage of the power converter 200. The number of serially-connected LED lamps 100 is limited unless a high power converter 200 is used.
Moreover, the serially-connected LED lamp 100 shown in FIG. 2 is hard to use in compatible way with the parallel-type LED lamps 100 shown in FIG. 1. It is desirable to propose LED lamp strip which can be easily connected to another LED lamp strip in serial manner.